The goal of the contract is to design, develop and to evaluate a web-based training program to teach screening and brief intervention fro substance use problems to primary care physcians. The WBT will be designated to train PCPs to screen, intervene, and refer for substance problems and to support the use and maintenance of those skills with reference guides, screening tools and location-specific referral databases.